


Selfish

by MadamaButterfl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamaButterfl/pseuds/MadamaButterfl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You will never find anyone in the whole universe more infuriating than your Auto Responder and that's just how he likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish

You find him lying on the floor. His breaths uneven and his eyes closed. 

"Stop fucking around." You say, kicking him lightly on the side.

"I thought you would never arrive." His voice was shaky but he opened his eyes and sat upright in one swift movement.

"Such a drama queen." You roll your eyes, putting the bags of groceries you got on the table and starting to put everything in it's place

"Dave called."

"Cool."

"He says he's gonna be away for a while."

"Mhm."

"He says he misses you."

"Ah."

"and he told me to fuck off."

"Good."

Angered by your neigh-monosyllabic replies, you saw him get up from the corner of your eye before you felt his arms around your waist. "What will he say if he realizes I'm not just a program anymore and you did exactly what he told you not to?"

You sigh, and put down what you are holding to get Hal to stop touching you. "As if he would care."

"Maybe he thinks it's an elaborate form of masturbation?"

"A life-less body pillow."

"I'm not soft to hug."

"I don't want to hug you."

Like a puppy deprived from attention, Hal makes a whimpering sound but the electronic filter he set over his audio emitters make it sound more angry than sad. Annoyed, you finally turn around to face him. He's pouting and the LEDs on his glasses are making the shape of a broken heart. "You're killing me here Dirk."

"That's not accurate."

"Hypothetically."

"I didn't give in to your ridiculous pleas for a body just so for you to harass me every time you see me." You cross your arms over your chest, looking at him. He has adapted quickly into the robot, probably because the captcha of your brain was used to controlling one. 

"Then give me what I want."

"There is only so much my incredibly magnanimity can offer."

"Then, Your Royal Highness, I ask for a kiss."

You can't avoid your face to distort into the most confused expression. "That's it, you've lost.."

Motherfuck.

He implanted heating systems. His lips aren't cold as metal and are somehow soft as velvet. You can almost see the engines that are making every part move. His cheeks, his tongue.

You are suddenly aware of the fact you know his body perfectly. Every single inch was made by your hands and you are reclaiming it when your hands seem to move alone to explore his back, none of you pulling away.

His hands are still cold. They're harsh yet smooth as they seek your belt and start undoing it and they feel even colder as they go inside your boxers.

And suddenly he stops. He pulls away and you realize you are completely out of breath, literally. 

Taking a long gulp of oxygen, you barely manage to ask "What the hell?"

He looks straight at you, showing no emotion. "I want a dick."


End file.
